A Lesson In Loyalty
by ginnyrules27
Summary: AU Fifth Year! Hermione decides to teach Malfoy a lesson about what happens when someone tries to mess with a member of the Golden Trio. ONE SHOT


A Lesson In Loyalty

A/N: I only own my one OC. Sorry about this. I promise that after this, I'll get back to my other stories. It's just this has been rattling around and I wanted to get something published before Christmas.

Oh, I don't own the lyrics. They, of course, belong to Queen. I just…tweaked them a tad for the story.

I'm sorry if it's stupid or anything. It's just something that's been nagging at me for the past few weeks. When I was growing up in the 90s, every kid knew We Will Rock You—of course we knew the wrong version (We will rock you, sock you, pick you up and drop you. Flush you down the toilet, hope you enjoyed it). Since HP takes place in the 90s, it'd make sense that at least some muggle borns and half bloods would know of Queen.

So yeah. If you love it, hate it, wish it'd disappear forever—let me know in a review. Oh, and before I forget….MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! HAPPY LAST DAY OF CHANUKAH!

*I get really excited around the holidays*

Hermione was always one to preach inter-house cooperation and wished there wasn't such a big rift between the four houses. A famous quote from an American president said it best, she thought—A House Divided Can Not Stand. What was Hogwarts but a giant house?

But today, she realized that there was something more important. How did she discover this you may ask? The library. You see, when she wasn't saving Ron and Harry's necks when it came to their class work every few weeks or helping to prevent Voldemort from taking over the world, she often tutored younger Gryffindors.

"You understand, Nick?" the bushy-haired fifth year pointed to a page in a Transfiguration book.

"I think so," Nick nodded. "But Hermione, what's the point of turning an animal into a water goblet? I mean, can't we just make one appear like that?"

He snapped his fingers to empathize his point. Hermione honestly didn't know what to tell him. To be honest, she'd thought the same thing that day in Transfiguration. It seemed rather cruel to the animal too. So never had she been so glad to hear Malfoy's voice.

"Weasel needs to be able to hear it, Goyle," Malfoy hissed, however Hermione was still able to hear him despite the wall of shelves separating them. "All of Gryffindor needs to hear it."

Hermione didn't need to hear anymore. Malfoy made her so mad, she wished she could repeat that incident in third year all over again. But Malfoy had Umbridge's protection this time. One mistake could mean detention—and with what that cow was making Harry do, that was the last thing she wanted. I mean, if the Boy Who Lived wouldn't report it, who would believe a muggle born?

"Hermione?"

Nick's voice brought her back to the present, where her vice like grip on her quill had almost snapped it in two.

"Yes Nick?" she asked, taking in a deep breath to relax.

"I think I know how to get back at Malfoy," he said, a smirk forming on his face that wouldn't have looked out of place on the ferret. "Have you ever heard of the band Queen?"

"Dean."

"Hermione?" Dean looked up to see a determined Hermione standing in front of him. "Can I help you with something?"

"I need you to help me humiliate Malfoy. I know it's a lot to ask considering the—"

"You had me at 'humiliate Malfoy'," Dean said with a smirk. "Where do we start?"

Hermione sighed with relief. "Could you gather all the muggle borns in Gryffindor? I've got a plan."

Thankfully Dean was able to do just that—along with a few half bloods as well. Hermione didn't mind the additional support since it meant more people would be participating. Finally the day of the first Quidditch game came and for the first time since third year, Hermione felt an overwhelming wave of a need to win wash over her.

She didn't really know what it was—maybe it was just to serve as a way to get back at Umbridge for all she had done to Harry, not to mention the horrible backslide she was giving to her education! All she knew was they had to start as soon as the Slytherins started their song.

Sure enough, it wasn't long until Hermione could hear the start of "Weasley Is Our King" coming from the all green and silver section of the stands. Making eye contact with Dean, Hermione started the first clap in what quickly became a chain reaction with all the Muggle Borns of Gryffindor.

"And Johnson has the Quaffle—what's that noise?" Lee Jordan asked as more and more people looked over at the Gryffindor section of the stands. Thankfully, a seventh year Muggle Born had cast a sonorous charm on all them so they would be heard. Hermione took a breath and began singing the song she'd been researching for two weeks.

_Malfoy you're a boy make a big noise  
>Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day<br>You got mud on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Kickin' your can all over the place  
>Singin'<em>

_(All Muggle Born Gryffindors)We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you<em>

Thankfully, Dean tapped her on the shoulder—signaling that he'd take over for her. Hermione nodded and closed her mouth. She was thankful for the break—her voice had been rather raw these past few days and she didn't want to risk anything.

__

_Malfoy you're a young man hard man  
>Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day<br>You got blood on yo' face  
>You big disgrace<br>Wavin' your banner all over the place_

_(All Half Bloods and Muggle Borns) We will we will rock you  
>(Sing it!)<br>We will we will rock you  
><em>

Hermione was so happy to hear more voices join in the fray of singers—she couldn't even hear that song the Slytherins were singing despite their attempt of shouting over them. She couldn't help but hide the smile that came upon hearing Nick's voice. Since it was his idea, the second year was given the last verse.

_Malfoy you're an old man poor man  
>Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day<br>You got mud on your face  
>Big disgrace<br>We'd better put you back into your place_

_(Everyone in the Gryffindor Stands) We will we will rock you  
>(Sing it!)<br>We will we will rock you_

_(Everybody)_

_We will we will rock you  
>We will we will rock you<em>

_(Alright)_

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" Lee announced just as the song ended. Ron had let in a few goals but no one had noticed since the song was what everyone was talking about. Giving Dean a high-five, Hermione couldn't help but smile at Malfoy's scowl. By now, he really should know better than to mess with one of the Golden Trio.


End file.
